The Move to Ireland
by xxKathyxx
Summary: Bella's parents split up when she was 5.Now she is going to stay with her mom in Ireland.In Ireland she meets her fab BFF and boyfriend.First fan fick.Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The Move To Ireland

Chapter 1:Goodbye.

"Goodbye Janie"I said to my best friend "I'll miss you soooooooo you'll write and email "Bella"Janie choked "of corse I'll write,email and phone you at every chance I get" she awnserd determintly I know you will" I said as I hugged her.

The next person to say goodbye to was James my best guy friend."James" I said crying now "I'll miss you sooooo much" "don't cry Bella"he said wiping away my tears" " you'll survive without me .maybe .for a while at least!

I managed a weak smile,hugged them both again,turned and walked towards my house where I lived with my dad Charlie."call me when you get there kiddo"James called after me."you expect me not to ?" I called as I reached my last thing I heard as I walked through my door was James's deep laugh .I'm really going to miss him and Janie a lot.

That night my dad took me out to dinner to an indian didn't say much over dinner but my father is a quiet the way home we talked about the good and funny times we had in new york. When we reached home I said "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning" "bella its 9.30 " my dad awnserd "I know but I have to be up early in the morning "I responded " ok goodnight hun " said my dad " goodnight".when I got upstairs I had a shower brushed my teeth and went to bed.

**A/N HEY RANDOM PEOPLE WHO LIKE THE TWILIGHT DIS CHAPTER IS FREAKISHLY IS MY FIRST CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER I PROMISE.I WANNA DEDICATE DIS CHAPTER 2 XXCIARAXX AND XXLALICEXX 4 TELLING ME ABOUT DIS GO THEM.U SHOULD READ THERE STORIES THERE TELL JAKE HE SUCKS FRM ME!!!**

**LUV KATHYXXX**


	2. On The Way

The Move

Chapter 2:On The Way

I woke up early before my alarm went off that shows that I'm really nervous about living with my my clock turned 8.00 I went down stairs for dad joined me soon afterwards. "I'm going to get dressed and bring my bags downstairs " I told him he didn't say anything he just grunted and nodded his head. I kissed his cheek before going upstairs.

"Comon Bells "my dad said from outside my bedroom door "your bags are in the car" "Thanks dad" I said to him "I'll be down in a sec" "ok I'll wait in the you lock up?" he asked me "corse " I answered.

On the way to the airport I asked my dad who was quieter than usual"dad whats up" "I was just thinking if you were doing the right thing moving to Ireland"he answered "not again.I'm spending time with mom in her she proaberly needs help with something!!" I told him "true" he answered me.

My mum Renee left my dad Charlie and me when I was moved back to Ireland her native in New York was to much for her.I used to go to Ireland every year but I made excuses for the last few years so Renee came over here had fun staying in hotels and going shopping and well doing stuff that I usually wouldn't do.

**HEY PEOPLE. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS NEXT ONE IS GONNA BE REALLY LONG.I WANNA DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO DUNBOYNE THE PLACE WHERE IM MOVING OUT OF IN 12 SHORT DAYS.**

**PLESE R&R**

**XXKATHYXX.**


	3. Chapter 3:Ireland

Chapter 3:Ireland.

"Bella!Bells over here" was the first thing I heard as I walked into was Renee next to her was a pretty petite girl with electric blue eyes and short dark spikey hair

"Hey Renee"I said looking between Renee and the girl."Honey this is Alice our next-door is your age and in your year at school."she told me

"hey Ali-"I started to say but was cut off by a voice saying "Here's your coffee Renee."the owner of the voice was a gorgeous tall guy wiyh messy bronze hair and deep emerald green eyes

"Bella this is my brother Edward"Alice told me it was the first time I heard her has a high ringing musical voice "Hi" Edward and I said all laughed.

"Edward where's my drink?"Alice asked "The bin" he answered laughing.

Alice jumped on his back and started giving him a nuggie!"Guys not now please?"Renee asked them and with a slap on the back of Edwards head Alice jumped off his back."Evil little pixie" he mumbled under his breath

"Comon guys lets go eat"Renee grabbed my bags and off we went.

****************************************************************************

We went to The Westbury Hotel for all laughed and joked over dinner.I noticed that Edward was staring at me for the whole was kinda strange but kinda nice at the same time.

When we got home Alice gave me a huge hug and said "were going shopping tomorrow ok" I looked at Edward who was shaking his head and mouthing don't go shopping with her you'll thank me later "um I'll see tommrow Alice ok" I took it as a yes and Edward was laughing at me "whats so funny" I asked him "I warned you not to go"he responded sill laughing "I said maybe not yes" I told him "she'll take anything other than a straight no as a yes."he told me "oh great" I groaned.

****************************************************************************

Edwards P.O.V

"get up,get up,get up"my evil little pixie of a sister yelled while jumping on my bed with me in it "go away you evil little pixie"I groaned "comon Edward Bella Renee's daughter is arriving today"Alice cried still jumping on my bed "ok I'm getting time is it Alice?"I asked her "11.30 you have 3 hours Edward be ready"she responded "Alice I'll be Rosalaie coming with us or is she going to Emmetts?" I asked "Emmetts and Jaspers don't forget Jaz " she answered angrily."Alice their my best friends I'm not going to forget me alone so I can have a shower and get dressed"I responded "ok were to be at Renee's at 2.30 so we can get to the airport for 4"she said as she was going out the did I get her for a sister ???

"Alice comon you were the one who told me to be ready"I yelled up the stairs "why you yelling I'm here"a voice said from my then the doorbell rang "you guys coming or what" "lets go"my evil little pixie of a sister exclaimed jumping up and down with excitement.

When we reached the air port we were wating for a few minutes when Renee handed me money and said "Edward will you get me a coffee I'd get my own but Bella should be here in a minute and……." "Renee course I'll get you a coffee I know you wanna see in a few"I told her "get me something"I heard Alice say as I walked I'll get her something!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On my way back from getting Renee's drink I heard her call "Bella,Bells over here" and when I got closer I heard her introduce Alice "here's your drink Renee"I told her then I noticed Bella "Hi" we said at the same all laughed Alice introduced me to Bella then asked "Edward where's my drink?" "the bin" I answered next thing I know I have an evil little pixie on my back giving me a nuggie "guys not now please"Renee asked so Alice slapped me on the back of my head and jumped off my back "evil little pixie" I mumbled under my breath.

"Comon guys lets go eat" Renee suggested.I grabbed my bags we went off to Renee's car.

****************************************************************************

We went to the Westbury Hotel for all laughed and joked over dinner.I couldn't stop staring at her for the whole was gorgeous with huge chocolate brown eyes and long chestnut brown noticed my staring but didn't seem to mind.

When we arrived back at home Alice gave Bella a huge hug and said "were going shopping tomorrow ok" Bella looked at me so I mouthed don't go shopping with her you'll thank me later."Um.I'll see tomorrow Alice ok" was her took it as a yes.I started to laugh "what's so funny" she asked me "I warned you not to go" I responded still laughing "I said maybe not yes"she told me "she'll take anything other than a straight no as a yes"I told her "oh great" she looks so cute when she's annoyed.

Alice's P.O.V

Edward loves Bella!!Edward loves Bella!!Edward loves Bella!!Edward loves Bella!!Edward loves Bella!!Edward loves Bella!!Edward loves Bella!!Edward loves Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**HEY GUYS.I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES.I MOVED AND ONLY GOT INTERNET TODAY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I MISSED IT YOU DON'T.I WANNA DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY FRIEND EMER AND TO EVERYONE WHO I KNEW IN SCHOOL I MISS YOU DON'T HATE ME FOR UPDATING LATE.I NEED REVIEWS.**

**LUV YOU GUYS,**

**XXKATHYXX**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:DON'T SHOP WITH ALICE.

Bella's P.O.V.

When I woke up I had a feeling that I was dreading something today,then I rembered that I was dreading something today then I rembered that I was going shopping with Alice.

Alice's P.O.V.

When I woke up I saw that it was 10 o clock .Whoa I overslept.I rushed to the shower pushing Edward out of the way "sup pixie" he asked "shopping with need to get ready" I yelled back over my shoulder.

Bella's P.O.V.

My mom was gone when I woke up .She had to get to the Garda station **(police station)**.I wandered around the house looking for work to is so different here than in New York.

Back there I'd have to make breakfast and then clean up afterwards because dad would have to go teach about 9.45 I went upstairs and had a shower and got dressed.I started to unpack and a few minutes later the doorbell rang.I answered it and "Bella,Bella,Bella ready to shop"an excited little pixie asked jumping up and down on my doorstep "whoa slow down Alice.I gotta coming in?"I asked her "sure "was he answer.

About an hour and a half later "Bella c'mon your taking sooo long to unpack" "sorry Alice I just gotta unpack this bag then we can go" I said "tell me about your family while you wait" "ok my dad Carlisle is a doctor he works here in the hospital." "I'll get to know him pretty soon so"I said "I'm pretty accident prone" "ok my mum Esme is a stay at home writes gardening books so if you see her in the garden while its raining we haven't locked her out!!!!Then theirs the twins Edward and plays the piano he's really good but don't tell him I said that it'll go to already to big head" she warned me " don't worry I wont tell him Alice"I told her "He passes all his classes to it can be very is a different story she is a beauty queen but she loves cars and wants to be a micanic" "a beauty queen micanic that's something I haven't heard before" I said "and then there is me Alice Mary Cullen at your service!I love to shop I really really LOVE shopping.I love my pixie look to otherwise I wouldn't do my hair kike this would can shop now your done" she said as I put my last top into my drawer "ok lets go" I surrendered!

We took Alice's yellow Porchse into Dublin "you wanna go to penneys" I suggested "no way" Alice screamed "I buy designer or nothing and were on the wrong side of the city to go to penneys." "ok I wont be buying anything so" I told her "don't worry Bella its on me" she said " Alice I don't need new clothes I brought plenty with me" I protested "honey trust me you need new clothes and all you have to do is try stuff on ok" she said. "ok" I surrendered as she dragged me off to the first shop she was going to torture me is going to be a very long day.

**HI I HAVENT UPDATED IN HOUSE ALARM IS ON MY PHONE LINE SO IS MY INTERNET SO THE HOUSE ALARM COMES FIRST ACCORDING TO MY PARENTS.I WANNA DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO 1 OF MY BEST FRIENDS AINE SHE LOVES JACOB SO REMBER THE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU TOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER PLESE.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS XXKATHYXX**


	5. Authors Note

Important!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey.

Ok this is important…… I'm thinking of deleting this story and putting it up again after making some changes!!

Ok leave me a review or a PM with advice or whatever!!!!!

Thanks guys and I'm sorry for hardly ever updating!!!!!!!!!

XxKathyxx

:D


End file.
